gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Don't You Want Me
Don't You Want Me '(''Non mi vuoi?) è una canzone degli Human League cantata nell'episodio Per un bicchiere di troppo, il quattordicesimo della Seconda Stagione, da Rachel Berry e Blaine Anderson nello scantinato della ragazza. Il Glee-Club si è ritrovato per una festa a casa di Rachel, ma il clima è apatico e sembra che nessuno si stia divertendo. Lasciandosi andare fra le braccia dell'alcool, Rachel e i suoi amici cominciano ad ubriacarsi approfittando dell'assenza di Hiram e LeRoy Berry, i suoi genitori. Dopo aver partecipato al gioco della bottiglia, Rachel viene scelta per cantare una canzone insieme a qualcun'altro e sceglie Blaine come suo partner. Sebbene abbiano alzato un po' troppo il gomito, i due si lanciano in una improvvisata performance di Don't You Want Me che intrattiene le Nuove Direzioni. Kurt è un po' innervosito, mentre Finn sta a guardare la scena e capisce cosa sta accadendo considerando che, essendo l'autista designato, è stato l'unico a non aver toccato una bottiglia. Testo della canzone '''Blaine: You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar, When I met you... I picked you out, I shook you up, and turned you around, Turned you into someone new. Now five years later on, you've got the world at your feet. Success has been so easy for you, But don't forget it's me who put you where you are now, And I can put you back down too. Don't, don't you want me? You know I can't believe it When I hear that you won't see me Don't, don't you want me? You know I don't believe it When you say that you don't need me Rachel e Blaine: It's much too late to find. You think you've changed your mind. You'd better change it back, or we will both be sorry. Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me, ohh Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me, ohh Rachel: I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar. That much is true, But even then I knew I'd find a much better place Either with or without you. The five years we have had have been such good times. I still love you, But now I think it's time I lived my life on my own. I guess it's just what I must do. Rachel e Blaine: Don't, don't you want me? You know I can't believe it When I hear that you won't see me. Don't, don't you want me? You know I don't believe you When you say that you don't need me. It's much too late to find. When you think you've changed your mind, You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me, ohh Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me, ohh (Ooh, ooh, ooh) Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me, oh Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me, oh Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me, oh Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me, oh Don't you want me, baby? Recensioni Curiosità *La prima volta ed unica volta nella seconda stagione che Blaine ha un assolo in un duetto in cui il suo compagno non è Kurt; *Questa canzone è stata anche cantata da Marissa e Samuel (Joe Hart nella serie) nel quinto episodio della prima edizione del The Glee Project; *Rachel indossa uno degli orecchini di Mercedes. Galleria di foto 8244_0397.jpeg 869975_1320280662459_full.jpg blaine_rachel_glee_kiss.jpg Don't_you_want_me_baby.png 300px-Glee_-_Don't_You_Want_Me_(Full_Performance)_(Official_Music_Video).jpg glee0216.JPG Glee-S02E14-03-640x360.jpg RELIVEDONTYOU.jpg blaine_dont_you_want_me.PNG dont_you_want_me_pubblico.PNG Dywm.png Don't_You_Want_Me.png Video Navigazione en:Don't You Want Mees:Don't You Want Mefr:Don't You Want Mede:Don't You Want Me Categoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 5 Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 2 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Rachel Berry Categoria:Canzoni Blaine Anderson Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two